<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the only thing i wanna do (is make it up to you) by EVIESDRAGON</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492546">the only thing i wanna do (is make it up to you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON'>EVIESDRAGON</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, That's it, taylor swift did it again and i must write about it, taylor swift supremacy me thinks, teens and ups for curse words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily Malvie inspired by a Taylor Swift song (or two)</p><p>(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie &amp; Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the only thing i wanna do (is make it up to you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title and most reference from Betty by Taylor Swift and a Cardigan, also by Taylor Swift, reference right at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mal stood at the edge of the giant door and hugged herself. She was an expert at making a mess and fucking things up. If she wasn’t so much of a fuck up, she could be inside, happy and peaceful. Instead, she was standing right outside the door, cold, empty, scared and uncertain. Not uncertain of what she was about to do but uncertain about the outcome.</p><p> </p><p>And it was her fault.</p><p> </p><p>The Isle of the Lost was never a place for emotions that weren’t driven by anger or revenge or power hunger. Most certainly wasn’t a place for love. Mal knew that. But she loved, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>She loved and she loved hard. Before she even knew what that meant. She didn’t know anything, but she knew it scared her. Now it just sounded wrong, in her head. To be scared of a future and a life with the most beautiful girl in the whole world.</p><p> </p><p>And now she didn’t want Mal. Because Mal was a coward and the stunt she pulled has left bad taste in her mouth. She touched the doorknob with gritted teeth, ashamed as she remembered the way she broke Evie’s heart.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>//</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Auradon. The land of opportunities. That’s what Mal kept hearing her whole life (mostly against her will) and she could see why, when the prince offered her and her friends a chance of a better life. Sure, it was all very pink and very bright. But there was food. And decent beds. She didn’t have to look over her shoulder. And Auradon was a place that allowed love.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And Mal loved. Mal loved Evie. She knew the blue haired princess loved her back. They had been dancing around those feelings for years, afraid of what that meant in a place where they’d be in danger for it. Somehow, already in Auradon, they were still dancing. Mal reckoned it was only because their time in that place was going to be short. They had a wand to steal after all. She had to charm the prince to get it. That was all there was to it. They couldn’t. Right?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After that turned out to not be what she, or her friends wanted, something happened. The prince, now crowned king was offering her his heart. Before Mal knew it, she was saying yes and offering her heart back to him. She had nothing real to offer him but she still did it. Why? She didn’t know why. Not that night, or the night after. But now she knew.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She was a coward. She was a coward, under the soft music playing the night she made the choice of hiding from what her heart was telling her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And she’d never forget that moment, a moment where all went wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(I know where it all went wrong; your favorite song was playing)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mal knew there were rumors. She refused to address them. She was a coward. She turned the other way whenever her friends mentioned it. She looked down ashamed when Evie came back from her Chemistry class and asked about it. Mal could lie. Audrey was not someone Evie would believe over Mal. But Mal couldn’t lie to Evie.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s true.” Mal had whispered almost like she was admitting to setting someone’s hair on fire. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That moment felt wrong. Everything felt wrong. She would never forget Evie’s face. How her smile fell just the tiniest bit and how her eyes darkened, a hint of disappointment in them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What about us?” Evie had whispered back. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mal wanted to kick herself in the face. Evie was hurt and disappointed. Mal didn’t know what to say. What was she supposed to say? Was anything even remotely appropriate right now? Not when she had just broken Evie’s heart like that. They had never said a word out loud. About what they felt. But they were good with non-verbal language and they understood the other like no one else did. There was no need to say it out loud because they both knew. Evie just never thought Mal would back away from it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mal will never forget how her silence went on for so long that Evie just walked past her and left. She will never forget cursing her dragon hearing upon hearing soft crying, even when the girl was no longer in the room.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mal will never forget how their relationship became distant, filled with unspoken words and lingering feelings. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mal will never forget her worst possible mistake, the bare of her existence. Letting go of love.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mal was a coward. And she would pay greatly for her mistake.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(You heard the rumors from Inez, you can't believe a word she says, most times, but this time it was true. The worst thing that I ever did, was what I did to you)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mal continued to be a coward. She knew how to fix it. She was scared of it, though. She stood by the classroom door, upon telling the king she didn’t truly want him and could never offer him what he wished and expected from her. He had been understanding and kind. Mal wondered if he deep down knew her heart yearned for someone else. Maybe. Maybe not. But she had no time to dwell on it. She was there to try to make things right. She had been thinking about what to say, how to say it, how much she wanted to say it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(I'm here on your doorstep, and I planned it out for weeks now)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>But Mal trembled from head to toe, seeing the girl that had her heart walk towards the door, unaware of her presence. Fear took over her and she hid next to the nearest locker, her breathing unsteady. She kicked herself, seeing Evie smile as she talked to her classmates. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She seemed happy. She most likely didn’t want to see Mal. Not now and maybe not again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So, Mal walked away. Thinking of Evie and Evie only. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I really fucked up, didn’t I?” Mal said to herself, her eyes coated with tears as she walked back, alone and unwanted. Just like she deserved.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(I was walking home on broken cobblestones, just thinking of you)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>//</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>So, Mal found herself there. At the entrance of the big throne room, where a big party was being held that night. A night dedicated to a special princess. A princess coronation. A celebration held for Evie, who successfully had gotten her royal status back. She stood there, debating if she should go in or not.</p><p> </p><p>Would Evie even want her there?</p><p> </p><p>Would she want to hear what Mal has to say?</p><p> </p><p>Would...Would Evie have her?</p><p> </p><p>Mal decided that in that moment, dwelling on it wasn’t the answer. Mal was tired of running. Whatever the outcome was, Mal had to do this. She had to stop being a coward.</p><p> </p><p>Mal didn’t like to be compared to her mother but to say she made quite the impression, crashing a party like that, was an understatement. And for someone who hated crowds, it didn’t feel weird or uncomfortable, to walk inside that room, wearing the furthest from a gown and with every pair of eyes locked on to her. It felt right, for once. She scanned the room, ignoring all the stares until her eyes found Evie’s. She had been dancing. Mal’s heart sunk seeing Evie dancing in the arms of a stranger but still, she walked with purpose and only stopped when she was right in front of the princess.</p><p> </p><p>Mal couldn’t believe how beautiful Evie was and how the dress she had on couldn’t be more perfect. She was mesmerized. She wanted to smack herself again for being a fool.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here,” Evie managed to say, taking in the sight of the girl she longed for standing right in front of her, wearing her old cardigan. Mal heart skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Mal nodded. “I wouldn’t miss this for anything,” She added, shoving her hands on the pockets of her ripped skinny jeans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Yeah, I showed up at your party)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mal didn’t know where to go from there.</p><p> </p><p>“Can…Uh…Can we talk?” She tried, nervously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Would you have me? Would you want me? Would you tell me to go fuck myself?)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything around her had gone silent or maybe she had tuned out the noise. Only Evie and Evie’s voice mattered. The silence was starting to get to her and she was slowly losing her courage.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>Evie gentle voice pulled Mal out of her own thoughts and then the princess physically pulled Mal away from the crowd, holding her hand. Mal numbly let herself be pulled and they only stopped until they were outside, in the big royal garden, under the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Or lead me to the garden?)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They sat on a bench and Mal was glad Evie was still holding her hand. Like she’s been wanting to do it for ages. Evie waited patiently for Mal to say something and suddenly Mal didn’t know where to start.</p><p> </p><p>“I broke up with Ben,” Was what came out of her mouth. That wasn’t news to Evie or anyone. Anything related to the king was ultimately made public.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Evie replied, looking up to the starry sky.</p><p> </p><p>Mal looked at her and at how the moonlight was hitting her face. Stunning.</p><p> </p><p>“E, I fucked up,” Mal then looked down. “I fucked up big time. I don’t- I don’t know how to fix it. I don’t know how to make it up to you. I’m only seventeen. I know nothing. But I know I miss you. And I know I made a mistake,”</p><p> </p><p>Evie seemed to take in those words, still not looking Mal in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“You chose him, M,” Evie replied. Mal wanted to curl in a ball and cry, hearing the disappointment and the hurt in Evie’s voice. “And that’s okay. He was your choice—“</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mal cut her off, shaking her head, hoping it would shake her tears away as well. “No, E. That’s wrong, I- I didn’t choose him over you…I chose the easy way out because I was scared,” She found it in her to look at Evie. “I’m still scared. But I’m tired of running and of being a fuck up. I’m tired of being such a fucking coward, E. You know I want you. I’ve always wanted you. And if you tell me you don’t want me back anymore, I’ll understand,” She gulped and even ignored the tears rolling down her cheeks. “I’ll understand because it’s what I deserve. I deserve the pain I’m in for breaking your heart. I’m so sorry, E. I’m so sorry for everything. I wish I could change it,”</p><p> </p><p>Evie stopped staring at the sky to stare at Mal, her honey eyes looking more beautiful than ever.</p><p> </p><p>“But if you’d have me. If you’d love me,” Mal continued, her voice strained and trembling. “I promise I’ll do everything to make it right. I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you and giving you everything and anything you deserve. I love you, Evie. I always have. And no matter what happens next, I always will.”</p><p> </p><p>Evie was never quiet. She loved using her words and she used them well every time. The fact that she was now silent, just staring at Mal was probably the single scariest thing she’s ever experienced.</p><p> </p><p>“Please say something,” Mal pleaded. “I don’t care if you rip my heart out right now but anything over you being quiet,”</p><p> </p><p>“You hurt me, Mal,” Evie then said, bringing a hand to Mal’s cheek and wiping her tears. “I know you… I know what goes in your heart. I couldn’t understand why you’d go against it when we were free to be together,”</p><p> </p><p>“And I hate myself for it,” Mal mumbled sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re here,” Evie continued. “And I’m glad that you are,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m- Wait, you are?” Mal whispered, looking at her with hopeful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am,” Evie nodded. “Why would you think I wouldn’t want you here?” She then gave Mal a small smile. “This day wouldn’t be as special without you. You’re the one who always treated me like a princess, no matter what,”</p><p> </p><p>“And then I ruined it,” Mal shook her head. “I ruined this—“</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want this?” Evie stopped Mal from talking. A question that required an answer right away.</p><p> </p><p>And Mal knew the answer. She had always known.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Mal nodded. “God, yes, Evie—“</p><p> </p><p>She never finished her sentence because Evie shut her up by placing her lips on Mal’s, kissing her just like she wished for every night. The world stopped spinning and everything was right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(If you kiss me, will it be just like I dreamed it? Will it patch your broken wings?)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kissing a princess under the stars seemed like a fever dream. One of those things Mal would only see in movies. Yet, the burst of happiness, clarity and all kinds of emotions she was feeling right now were real. She really was having her own movie scene. As their lips parted ways, Evie looked Mal right in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgive you. But no more hiding. From who you are or what you want. Okay? Because I want this too but I want my Mal. The one I fell in love with. The one who isn’t afraid to show her true, beautiful colors. I want all of you. Scars and all. Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal wanted to cry all over again. Evie wanted her and wanted her exactly as she was. Even after such a fuck up, Evie was forgiving and wanted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Mal whispered all emotional and then took Evie’s hand again. “Would… Would my princess dance with me? I can’t dance but…Would you?”</p><p> </p><p>That brought a big smile to Evie’s face and she squeezed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love nothing more.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal relaxed for the first time in months and allowed Evie to pull her back into the room.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t sure of how that night would end. But they’re glad it ended with them slow dancing in the middle of a big room, like the lovers they were always meant to be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(And I knew you'd come back to me. You'd come back to me)</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello.</p><p>Go listen to Folkclore by Taylor Swift.</p><p>Stay safe!</p><p>:) x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>